1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of page detection for a book and, more particularly, to a method and system for page detection using light attenuators.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic books associated with Educational Learning Aids (ELA) generally require page detection technology to play multimedia (such as voice) corresponding to the content on each page of a book. Typical page detection technology usually uses reed switch, color decision, or optical masking decision for page detection, wherein the optical masking decision is relatively cheap
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a typical optical masking page detection technology. The optical masking page detection technology is applied in a 9-page book, with nine sensors 101-109. Each page has a hole defined at a different position of its face, and each page number is decided by a different number of masked light sensors. For example, when the book is turned to the first page, the first light sensor 101 is masked while the remaining light sensors 102-109 are unmasked, and a controller (not shown) is based on the electrical signals from the light sensors 101-109 to decide that it is turned to the first page now. In this case, the controller can play the multimedia information corresponding to the content on the first page.
However, the cited optical mask page detection requires a large number of light sensors in order to achieve the page detection, resulting in a high manufacturing cost. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved page detection method and system to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.